


A Visitor

by hamsta97



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Gen, Mutant!Hawkeye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 14:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20602427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamsta97/pseuds/hamsta97
Summary: Erik doesn't have many visitors to his plastic prison. He has Charles, of course and his other visitor. Despite the silence, his visits are the highlight of Erik's monotonous life.





	A Visitor

Erik doesn't have many visitors to his plastic prison. There's Charles of course, he visits every month. Scott actually came in once, instead of just waiting outside. He'd blustered and shouted and threatened to kill him with his blasts. Erik wasn't exactly frightened. The boy just didn't have it in him to kill. And Rogue had come once, though she never got past the metal detector. That one had been awkward.

So all in all, Charles is the only regular X-Man to visit. The others have never come back. Not that he cares. He cares about Charles and his other reliable visitor.

The first time he'd come to visit, he'd said nothing. He'd sat opposite Erik and stared with those piercing eyes that bring back so many memories. He'd sat there and watched until the guard told him to leave. When he'd left, he'd glanced over his shoulder and smirked. Nobody else, except his partner, would have noticed it. 

*

The second time he came was two weeks later. He still had blood on his right hand. Erik had pointed this out, despite vowing to keep silent, to just watch the boy. He'd thrown his head back as he laughed. He'd gone on to make a rude comment about gas station bathrooms and told Erik, in grim detail, about the target he'd assassinated and the mutant hater he'd taken out on the way. It was the mutant hater's blood, the man who'd died screaming and begging for mercy.

"And what does SHIELD think about you... indulging yourself?"

Another laugh and a crinkle of his eyes that told Erik it was genuine. "I told my handler it was collateral. I don't think he believed me but hey, they don't want to lose one of their best agents."

"You haven't changed a bit, have you?" asked Erik affectionately. 

"Probably not. Why alter perfection? Tasha thinks I need my head looking at."

"Smart girl."

He laughed and left, grinning at Erik as he left. Erik has never met 'Tasha' though he's certainly heard plenty about her. 

*

He visited again and again, until Erik forgot to count, giving details of his missions and telling him about the mutant-haters he'd killed or handed over to Mystique. Apparently, he'd been allowed to go down to a mutant-hater's cell in SHIELD's prison and have some fun. The man had been refusing to talk about whatever gun smuggling ring he'd been brought in about. Erik loved to listen to his protégé's stories, hands flashing through the air like when he'd first met Erik and Charles. Then one day, he arrived about an hour after Charles left, while the chessboard was still on the table.

"Charlie's been here?"

There was almost a pang in his voice. Charles, despite his awkwardness around a deaf selective mute, was something of a role model to the boy, as Erik liked to think he was.

"Yes. I would have thought a man with your connections would have already known that Hawk."

Hawk grinned. "I heard a rumour. But I never trust rumours I haven't started. Nice of him to bring a set. I would have brought a wooden one. Harder to tell which is black and which is white with glass."

Erik chuckled. "Hardly a problem for you."

"No. But I am exceptional. As you said. And then gave me a dictionary when I didn't understand what that meant."

"I remember. You drove everyone mad quoting random words and their definitions."

Hawk dropped into the chair, producing what he'd been hiding behind his back. A large present, wrapped in red and purple.

"Wrapped it myself."

There was a note of pride in his voice. Clearly he'd used an entire roll for each colour. When Erik eventually unwrapped it, he discovered the Lord of the Rings book series and the Hobbit.

"You like those, right?"

Hawk's face was so full of worry, like it always was when handing out presents. Erik still wanted to kill the boy's father for putting that worry in his heart.

"I've never read them. These are the ones with Gandalf?"

"Yep."

They sat and discussed the merits of different book series for over an hour until Hawk left. 

*

Erik broke out two weeks later. Before he left, he made sure he took the books with him.

He turned up 30 minutes after Erik's escape. He saw the carnage, the crumpled cars, the broken gates, and couldn't help but wish he'd been here thirty-five minutes earlier. He could have headed off with Erik, turned his back on SHIELD, on Fury, Coulson, Pierce, and done it with ease.

"You alright there, pal?" asked one of the responding police officers.

"Yeah. Fine."

_Four years later..._

Erik is about to open the bunker door to escape from the chaos that comes with living with mutants when he hears a knock. He swings the door open, ready for combat. A very familiar face looks at him.

"Room for two and a half more?"

There are no greetings and no niceties but there never are. He's never done the polite thing and the redheaded woman at his side, presumably his infamous partner, is likely the same. 

"Always Clint."

A tired smile crosses Clint's face as he steps into the bunker, a heavily pregnant Natasha following him.

"Thanks Pops."


End file.
